


A Different Direction

by Cloudy



Series: The Devil is a Gentleman [1]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Org Saguru, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy/pseuds/Cloudy
Summary: A twist on the Adam's Smile heist. KID is taken off guard when a rogue element waltzes onto his stage.
Series: The Devil is a Gentleman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097753
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Different Direction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of a series that's been swimming around in my brain for a few years now. I can't promise how regularly I'll add to this series, but I think it's high time that Armagnac finally saw the light of day ;) Let me know how you like it!

A brisk and windy winter night—not exactly his favorite weather, but all looked as if it was going to go according to plan, so he wasn’t about to complain. The _Adam_ _’s Smile_ could be it—the more he did this, the more each heist felt like another step closer to figuring out Dad’s murder, a little closer to attracting some kind of attention from whoever did it in the first place.

He couldn’t get too caught up in that though; he had to focus on fooling Nakamori-keibu and his men. He got past Nakamori easily enough (it really was pretty great how far just a uniform and a hat could get him).

KID kept his smile to himself as the smoke filled the air. It was an incredible exercise in self-control not to start cackling amongst the shouts and alerts that echoed throughout the display room. By the time the smoke from his bombs had cleared, the paper covering was securely in place, complete with his cheeky note. _Adam_ _’s Smile,_ out of sight.

The actual officers fled in an imagined pursuit, leaving him alone with the “disappeared” painting. This really was just too easy sometimes. The inspector may not be stupid, but he was hilariously inclined to let his one-track-mind get the best of him. All the better for KID, though.

He hummed to himself as he collected the painting from its frame, reveling in the sheer ease with which he had completed his heist. He really was getting the hang of this!

“How _dull_.”

The voice, coming from somewhere above, felt a lot like a splash of scalding water right in his face. He all but visibly recoiled, directing his attention up at the unexpected presence.

Standing just far enough from the railing of the upper level so as to remain cast in shadow, there was a figure. KID could tell they were tall, and he could tell they were wearing dark clothes—but it didn’t take a genius to figure that out. His gut twisted in a way that suggested danger, a thrill shuddering its way through him. Who was this?

“Dull?” he all but demanded before remembering KID’s mask, while quick to cause chaos and cheer in equal measure, was also one of control and collection. He couldn’t lose his cool. Poker face.

The way the stranger chuckled, like he knew, like he could tell that the showman was offended, drove him up the wall.

“I’d love to see you do better!” KID jeered, flashing a brilliant grin.

“Oh, but that’s not my job. You’re the one here who’s trying to put on a show. I’m merely a member of the audience.” Tone neutrally, irritatingly smug. The figure moved then, just a touch closer to the railing of the upper level. KID, embracing the chance to surprise his one-man audience, cast a smoke bomb and used the room’s architecture to his advantage. By the time the smoke cleared, he was on the same level as the stranger, though still a good, safe distance away from him and closer to his escape route.

“While I love a good analysis of technique, now really isn’t the time. Sorry, I won’t be able to leave you an autograph, either,” KID snickered. His heart was in his throat, being so close to this rogue element, but it was exciting to feel caught off guard for once.

“Right—your escape route is unique, at least. I’m not sure it really lends any points to taste, but it’s certainly far-fetched,” the other drawled. KID could tell now that the other had a good few centimeters on him in height—and a couple in breadth to boot. He was crisp and pressed, and KID thought he could make out the detail of a suit. “Never mind the autograph for now; perhaps when you’ve learned to be a better showman.”

The man was stepping backward and away with a casual grace, not yet turning his back to him, and KID for once felt, briefly, pinned to the spot. That was, until he realized he’d lost a matter of precious moments to this...weird encounter. Alarms sounded in his head, screaming danger at the same time that part of him wanted to argue and keep the banter going. He was wary of turning his back on the man; the distance (and thus his security) was only growing, and he needed to go. He leapt, cape billowing behind him, and he landed on the windowsill at the same time he pushed the pane open. Only after he was on his way out and taking hold of his rope, did he chance a glance back. The figure was gone.

He made his exit without a hitch.


End file.
